A vehicle assembly plant inspects whether a main function of a multimedia terminal for a vehicle (audio, video, and navigation (AVN), hereinafter, referred to as “a vehicle terminal” for convenience) is operated normally after in-line assembling. Particularly, a quality problem is generated in a Bluetooth function or a voice recognition function, which is a main function of the vehicle terminal, such that the vehicle needs to be inspected before being delivered.
In general, when the vehicle is assembled in the assembly line, an operator performs a visual inspection in order to inspect a functional operation of the vehicle terminal (Audio/AVN).
For example, in an existing vehicle assembly plant, in order to inspect Bluetooth of the vehicle terminal, an operator (inspector) manually pairs and connects with a mobile phone and directly executes music streaming to inspect whether the Bluetooth is operated normally.
Further, in order to inspect voice recognition, the operator presses a voice recognition button included in a steering wheel remote control, and checks whether the voice recognition function is operated normally by speaking a representative voice recognition command.
However, since a Bluetooth function and a voice recognition function are optionally provided to an audio product applied to the vehicle terminal, functions thereof may be differently applied, and thus, it may be unclear for the operator to know which function is needed.
That is, in a method of inspecting a function of a vehicle terminal in the related art, the inspection may be improperly performed due to a human error, such as a misconduct or check omission of the operator, and a production lead time is increased due to a manual inspection method, thereby degrading the production efficiency.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.